Reconquistar
by fl0wer
Summary: (...) E agora, sabendo que tinha câncer e que minha primeira e única paixão estava pensando em se divorciar, eu teria que agir rápido para reconquistar o amor que eu havia perdido há quatro anos antes de soltar um último suspiro de adeus.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

Escrito por: _Flower_.

Nunca fui um homem de emoções, confesso. Nunca me esforcei para fazer coisas românticas, e nem costumo chorar assistindo filmes dramáticos ou inspirados em fatos reais, e nunca, em momento algum, me deixo emocionar por lágrimas tristes, ou por soluços abafados.

Não me leve a mal. Não ache que eu sou um insensível desprovido de sentimentos, mas é que... Sentir demais realmente nunca foi o meu forte, e acho que é por esse motivo que minha esposa se encontra chorando ao telefone conversando com sua melhor amiga enquanto eu fingo estar dormindo na parte superior da casa.

Sou casado com Sakura _Uchiha _há cinco anos, e sei que, nesses quatro que passamos juntos, não fui capaz de fazê-la feliz por completo. Acho que, acabei me transformando de príncipe-encantado, para lobo-mau, pois depois do nosso primeiro ano de casados, transforme-me naquilo que tanto ela, quanto eu odiávamos: Um mimado egocêntrico. E... Eu sinceramente, não me orgulho disso, pois sei que, isso acabou machucando-a de uma forma absurda, e ela estando machucada, eu também estava.

No nosso primeiro ano de casados, tudo foi uma perfeita melodia como uma canção de amor clichê que só nós gostávamos e entendíamos. Todos os dias, ou pelo menos três vezes na semana, fazíamos surpresas um para o outro, ela mais romântica, e eu mais centrado, e nesse fluxo, tudo saía bem, e sempre terminávamos nossas noites surpreendentes em nossa cama nos amando, e nos conhecendo ainda mais, e eu amava aquilo. Até que veio a nossa primeira frustração: Não poderíamos ter filhos por causa da minha pouca renda de espermatozoides, e mesmo tentando sempre, nós nunca conseguíamos a nossa meta.

Optamos por mais tarde por adotar uma criança, mas essa opção acabou sendo descartada fora quando eu passei a me dedicar mais a empresa do meu pai para quem sabe assim conseguir jogar toda a minha desavença emocional em coisas que ocupavam toda minha mente, e posso dizer que está, foi a nossa segunda frustração.

Eu não passava mais de seis horas em casa, e quando passava, não conseguia me relacionar bem com Sakura, sempre tínhamos alguma discussão precoce que acabava com lágrimas dela e uísque em minha garganta. E apesar de odiar aquilo e querer correr pros braços dela mostrando toda a minha preocupação, eu nunca conseguia fazer tal ato. Demonstrar também não era o meu forte.

Mas escutar todas as noites ela chorando baixinho ao meu lado na cama por minha insensibilidade era uma tortura, e agora, por esse motivo talvez, ela esteja falando para sua amiga ao telefone, que pretende pedir divorcio em duas semanas, e é por essa decisão súbita dela, que nesse momento estou-me sentindo estraçalhar por dentro.

Eu, melhor do que todos, sei que ela merece coisa melhor, sei que ela merece o conto de fadas que eu estraguei e também sei que, ela não aguenta mais derramar lágrimas por minha causa, mas só de pensar que talvez ela não me ame mais ou que passarei o resto da minha vida sozinho, sem a presença insubstituível de minha_ainda_esposa me abala. Posso parecer egoísta, eu sei, mas Sakura tornou-se a pior das drogas, ela se tornou algo vicioso demais, penetrante demais, e imaginar agora que tudo isso está por um fio, dá uma sensação amarga em minha boca.

Eu não sei se conseguiria viver sem ela, ainda mais tendo descoberto mês passado que eu estava com câncer no pulmão e que tinha poucas chances de sobreviver ao maligno. Eu, talvez com medo da reação dela, acabei não lhe contando sobre o crescimento celular descontrolado que crescia nos meus tecidos pulmonares, e tendo em conta o que poderia acontecer, também não aceitei os tratamentos que o hospital me proporcionava, até porque, eu sabia que quimioterapia ou cirurgia nenhuma poderia me salvar. O câncer já estava num estagio um pouco avassalador, e sabendo que morreria em questão de meses ou de dias, preferi aproveitar cada segundo da minha vida quatro anos gastas.

E agora, sabendo que tinha câncer e que minha primeira e única paixão estava pensando em se divorciar, eu teria que agir rápido para reconquistar o amor que eu havia perdido há quatro anos.

E com consequências ou não, iria reconquistar Sakura, pois eu sabia que só ela podia me curar, e não do câncer que comia cada célula do meu corpo, e sim de mim mesmo, que estava angustiado só com a ideia de perder a mulher da minha vida.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Escrito por Flower.

Os pequenos e gélidos flocos de neve caiam levemente entre as folhagens das árvores cobertas de branco naquela manhã de inverno. O aquecedor que ficava na parede marcava vinte e seis graus e mesmo assim o frio que jazia do lado de fora da casa entrava no quarto de cores neutras e eu já me encontrava em estado extasiado por aquele frio, não... Errado, eu estava extasiado pelo frio que a mulher ao meu lado na cama exalava.

Ela lia um livro de romance de alguma escritora pouco conhecida enquanto bebericava um pouco de seu café quente a cada capitulo que terminava. Mais do que nunca, ela estava distante de mim e isso me induzia tanto que eu chegava a sentir o gosto amargo do futuro papel de pedido de divórcio em minhas mãos.

Em frações de segundos, ela já me olhava com o cenho franzido, e sempre que mostrava que ia falar algo, engolia em seco e novamente folheava mais uma página do livro que já se mostrava no meio do clímax. Ela estava tentando falar de sua decisão súbita, ela estava tentando não me machucar com suas futuras palavras, eu sabia, e os sentimentos de culpa e de arrependimento já cobriam o meu corpo que se encontrava numa mistura odiosa de frio e calor. Talvez pelo o inverno do lado de fora e do aquecedor que fazia um ruído incomodável, ou talvez pelo simples fato de ter um pouco de medo e esperança em meu coração e alma.

Esperança pelo fato de começar o meu plano de reconquista-la naquela noite, e medo pelas palavras que ela engolia como se fosse uma comida ruim, então, antes da minha esposa tomar coragem e proferir qualquer silaba do alfabeto inglês, eu tomei a iniciativa que talvez mudasse o rumo das nossas vidas, _ou pelo menos da minha._

– Sakura... – comecei com a voz fraca, quase inaudível. – Marquei um horário no _Le restaurant de l'euro _– a olhei de soslaio para então perceber o arregalo de seus olhos, e a forma circular que os lábios de sua boca formavam. Claramente ela estava surpresa, _O restaurante do euro_, foi o restaurante em que a pedi em namoro e também em casamento... Era o restaurante favorito dela. – Marquei para as oito.

– Por quê? – indagou com cautela, franzido o cenho. Claramente eu tinha desfeito qualquer plano dela em falar da sua decisão de separação.

– Faz tempo que não jantamos fora...

– Dois anos – sussurrou ao meu lado de uma forma dolorosa, como se acabasse de confirmar algo repudio demais.

– É... Dois anos, eu acho que, devo isso a você. Sabe? Por ter agido como _babaca_ nesses últimos quatro anos – suspirei. – Eu não deveria ter feito você sofrer Sakura... – virei meu rosto a encarando. Ela também me olhava e seus lábios se encontravam torcidos e os seus olhos numa indagação silenciosa.

– Por que você está fazendo isso Sasuke? – indagou novamente, e sua voz já estava ficando alterada num tom de irritabilidade e magoa. Eu não poderia contar a ela o meu real motivo por estar fazendo tal ato, apesar de que recompensar os quatro anos da vida dela também parecessem um bom motivo para tentar reconquista-la.

– Eu só... – abaixe minha cabeça e com uma rapidez _lenta_ voltei a olha-la. Meus olhos suplicavam por sua imagem. – Eu só preciso Sakura.

– Não quero que você faça coisas meigas por minha causa Sasuke, eu sei que você odeia essas coisas e eu também não quero que os anos que você estra... – mordeu os lábios provavelmente se culpando por quase ter falado algo devastador, _estragador_. – Não quero que esses quatro anos sejam um peso em seus ombros. Esqueça tá legal?

– Só esteja pronta as oito tudo bem Sakura? – vire-me de lado e me pus a pegar o maço de cigarros que estava na cabeceira juntamente com o isqueiro. Peguei um dos canudos de nicotina e o coloquei em minha boca, e novamente, Sakura bufou e retirou de forma bruta o motivo de meu câncer da minha boca.

– Eu não vou se você não parar com esse vicio estúpido Sasuke! Fumo da câncer... – advertiu manhosa e eu, por um momento, achei aquilo divertido, afinal, eu já estava com câncer e mais um canudo não faria mais diferença na minha vida já com validade.

– Me devolve Sakura.

– Se eu te devolver eu não vou, escolha – e sorri, era bom saber que ela ainda se preocupava comigo a ponto de fazer com que eu escolhesse entre ela e uma coisa tão substituível como o cigarro.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem, você venceu... – levantei as mãos na altura da cabeça mostrado rendimento. Olhei o relógio que ficava dez mãos acima do aquecedor e cinco ao lado, e engoli em seco.

– Hora do trabalho – Sakura sussurrou novamente e sua voz mostrava um sobejar de magoa e repreensão que fazia minha espinha ficar gélida como as árvores do lado de fora que estavam com seus mantos brancos e frios. E por um momento, pensei em permanecer na cama e surpreender Sakura.

Isso seria uma ajuda para reconquista-la, certo?

– Eu queria ficar Sakura... – a olhei num pedido de perdão, e eu realmente queria ficar, queria compensar os quatro anos que perdemos, queria vê-la sorrir novamente para mim sem ser como uma obrigação. Queria que ela entendesse que era mais importante para mim, do que qualquer papel que decidisse o futuro da empresa.

– Não, não queria! – disse ríspida já me olhando com lágrimas em olhos, ela estava magoada, atordoada, e já se encontrava em pé do lado da cama olhando-me chorosa. – Mas que merda Sasuke! Você acha que eu também não sofri quando soube que havia poucas possibilidades de não termos filhos cassete? – gritou. – Quando eu mais precisava da sua ajuda você desapareceu – cuspiu, e a sensação de ouvir aquelas palavras foi como a sensação de quando eu recebi um tiro quando tinha nove anos. Mais as palavras, por incrível que pareça, doeram mais. – Você ficou na merda daquela empresa e esqueceu que eu existia que eu precisava de apoio! – sua gritaria já estava mais alta, e as lágrimas que caiam dos seus olhos já estavam mais fortes. Aquilo me corrompia tanto... – Não era só você que estava sofrendo – sussurrou e em seguida entrou no banheiro raivosa, e a sensação de ouvir aquelas palavras que _de novo _eram tão amargas como da primeira vez que as ouvi. No nosso terceiro aniversario de casamento, quando eu não compareci ao jantar que ela tinha feito.

E agora, eu queria morrer, queria que aquele câncer maldito _desse a louca_ e me matasse de vez para quem sabe assim acabar com a droga da dor. Queria acabar com a minha vida de uma vez, para quem sabe assim Sakura se sentisse livre, se sentisse... Viva, e não presa a mim, mas mesmo querendo morrer, mesmo querendo acabar com os ares magoados e ressentidos que a nossa casa exalava, eu ainda queria reconquista-la, pois o amor de Sakura era o que me restava. Era o que me mantinha vivo, era a esperança de que algum dia algo pudesse melhorar, mas agora nem isso eu tinha mais.

Levante-me da cama meio cambaleante e andei até a porta do banheiro esperando que Sakura saísse de lá para quem sabe assim ter uma conversa com ela, para_ esclarecer tudo_ de uma vez por todas, e depois de três minutos, ela abriu a porta. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e pouco inchados, e seu semblante mostrava uma tristeza abundante que fazia os meus lábios tremerem.

– Não vou para o jantar... – sussurrou. – E... bom, eu acho que vou dormir na casa de Ino hoje.

– Sakura, por favor. Mês passado... Mês passado todo você passou em Londres – a olhei suplicante. – Fica comigo...

– Não dá mais Sasuke, não dá... – e ela havia falado, havia falado às palavras que havia engolido há doze minutos como se fossem uma comida ruim, havia falado as palavras mais torturantes que eu podia ouvir, e elas doeram mais do que eu imaginei que doeriam.

E o câncer que eu carregava no pulmão me parecia pouco perto daquilo.


End file.
